comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Lawton (ME-1)/Gallery
Knight Owl The Suit Redeux KO ME-1.png KO ME-1 Back.png Wingpack KO Wings ME-1.png Year One KO on a budget Marvel Knights.jpg KO Year One suit 1.jpg|"Daaaaaamn...I'm a sexy motherfucker" KO Year One suit 2.jpg KO Year One suit 4.png Year Zero Öksökö Taking the Knight out of Knight Owl AE-9603.png|Will's Öksökö keikogi was modified to be his first Knight Owl outfit. KO Öksökö.png Out of the Cowl Civillian KO Civilian ME-1.png|http://phil-cho.deviantart.com/art/Will-Lawton-commission-662371612 WObyCho.png KO umasked ME-1.jpg Possible Unmasked Version of Me-KO E-53.png KO vs the Order.gif|Disclaimer: Not the way he actually fights. KO vs the Order pt 2 E-53.gif|Disclaimer: Not the way he actually fights. KO vs the Order part 3 E-53.gif|Disclaimer: Not the way he actually fights. KO Civie Scarred ME-1.png|Pre-Miraclo KO Civie UnScarred ME-1.png|Post-Miraclo Miscellaneous Will the Mandalorian I mean Checkmate Agent E-53.jpg|Will's Checkmate armor. Will's vigilante outfit the goggles E-53.jpg|Will's plainclothes vigilante/reconnaissance outfit. Fighting Style References KO Fighting Style Reference 2.gif|Taekwondo + Lucha Libre KO Fighting Style Reference 3.gif Character Inspiration Batman's Shadow.jpg|Even the blind can see Knight Owl is based on Batman, or as many will not entirely unjustly say: a rip-off or Copy Bat. I like to think KO is more than Batman in a different skin, but it's undeniable that Batman is the first and in many ways primary influence on. I chose this picture of Batman in the shadow of The Shadow, one of the characters that inspired Bill Finger and Bob Kane in the creation of Batman. I was inspired primarily by the animated series Batman, which generally prioritized the humanitarian aspect to Bruce's crusade rather than double and/or triple downing on his broodiness and arrogance. Classic Spider-Man pose.jpg|It didn't really occur to me until F pointed it out in the review for the 152312 Knight Owl (AKA attempt #1), but KO, as a person (and later in terms of powerset) is a lot like Spider-Man. He has some more personal struggles with balancing his superhero life and his "normal" life. Also, unlike Batman, KO is a bit of a wise-cracker. Additionally, KO and Spider-Man are fanboys who are trying to emulate other heroes in their quest to become the greatest hero of their respective universes (KO emulates Batman as Spidey emulates Captain America). Twelfth Doctor.png|"Winning? Is that what you think it’s about? I’m not trying to win. I'm not doing this because I want to beat someone — or because I hate someone, or because I want to blame someone. It’s not because it’s fun. God knows it’s not because it's easy. It’s not even because it works, because it hardly ever does. I do what I do because it's right! Because it's decent! And above all, it's kind! It's just that. Just kind. If I run away today, good people will die. If I stand and fight, some of them might live — maybe not many, maybe not for long. Hey, maybe there’s no point in any of this at all, but it's the best I can do. So I'm going to do it, and I will stand here doing it until it kills me. You're going to die, too, someday. When will that be? Have you thought about it? What would you die for? Who I am is where I stand. Where I stand is where I fall. Stand with me. These people are terrified. Maybe we can help a little. Why not, just at the end, just be kind?" Nicholas Angel.png|A perhaps surprising source of inspiration for KO is Simon Pegg's character in Hot Fuzz: Sergeant Nicholas Angel of the Sanford Police Service. The specific point of influence for KO is Nicholas Angel's natural talent and disciplined determination as well as his social awkwardness and inability to "turn off" his supercop. All Might.png|"A real hero. Will always find a way for justice to be served...You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean: GO BEYOND PLUS UUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLTRAAAAA!!!!" Deku.png|"I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe." Miscellaneous/Inspiration KO Inspiration.jpg Three Faces.png KO Inspiration 2.jpg KO Inspiration 3.jpg KO Inspiration 4.jpg batman-alignment-chart.jpg KO Misc 2.png KO Misc.png House Lawton Owl of Justice Above Law.png MixedOwlverse.svg InvertedOwlverse.svg Owlverse.svg Paraphernalia The Heavy Flight Pack E-53.jpg|The Heavy MK I spider_man_homecoming___vulture_png_by_davidbksandrade-dbpg2p7.png|The Heavy MK II sipider_man_homecoming___vulture_png_by_davidbksandrade-dbl05oj.png|The Heavy MK II Pyschology KO Pysch Eval 1 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 6 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 5 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 4 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 3 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 2 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 12 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 22 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 21 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 8 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 16 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 25 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 14 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 13 E-53.png Flash Psych Eval 3 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 27 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 26 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 29 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 33 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 15 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 19 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 34 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 38 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 9 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 37 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 32 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 36 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 10 E-53.png Flash Psych Eval 17 E-53.png Flash Psych Eval 18 E-53.png Flash Psych Eval 9 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 23 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 24 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 17 E-53.png Flash Psych Eval 23 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 18 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 40.png KO Pysch Eval 44.png Flash Psych Eval 8 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 7 E-53.png KO Pysch Eval 42.png KO Pysch Eval 45.png KO Pysch Eval 41.png Flash Psych Eval 12 E-53.png The First Try Suit Knight Owl by Phil Cho.png KObyCho.png Knight Owl ME-1 by Phil Cho.jpg|Official design by Phil Cho: http://phil-cho.deviantart.com/art/Knight-Owl-commission-655633364 Will and Holts rough KO sketch E-53.jpg|Holt and Will's rough sketch of what would become Knight Owl's armor. IAMTHEDARKFUCKINGKNIGHTmateyoh.png|second concept by FrenchTouch IAMTHEDARKFUCKINGKNIGHTANDIHAVESPOOKYEYES.png|Detective/Oracle Vision of the FrenchTouch concept Knight Owl 2Original.png|Initial concept Knight Owl ChoSketch update.jpg|Phil Cho sketch Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Galleries